


подарки

by Medoch



Series: реквесты [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: хватит откупаться





	подарки

на их первую годовщину саске дарит ей розы - белые, как зимнее небо. у них тёмные, почти чёрные стебли с острыми длинными шипами; сакура фыркает и ставит их в вазу без воды: так они не завянут, а высохнут и будут стоять ещё долго, радуя маленькую сараду.

эти розы подстать саске: такие же красивые, колючие и совершенно неподходящие сакуре. их брак больше похож на чью-то плохую шутку, на театральное выступление - они оба прекрасно знают, что всё это не больше, чем попытка продолжения рода. для того, чтобы существовала воля огня, должны существовать такие, как они.

не то чтобы сакура не любила саске. насчёт обратного она не уверена. её любовь со временем выцвела и засохла, как эти розы, обросла струпьями, как чешуёй, стала неприступной и жёсткой. такую любовь можно было спрятать в неподходящий момент, можно было откинуть подальше - и она не пострадала бы. только с такой любовью - или без неё вовсе, но без неё сакура была бы не сакура - можно было тягаться с саске. терпеть его ненависть, терпеть его боль, терпеть его самого.

ненависть и боль сделали из саске призрака, и даже сейчас - после всего, что было - он всё ещё как призрак. он всегда возвращается - к ней или к дочери, сакура не уверена, - хотя никто его не ждёт. забавно: она ждала его столько лет, и вот теперь, когда он ближе, чем когда-либо, ей почти всё равно.

саске уходит, и розы в вазе стоят до его возвращения. вернувшись, он приносит с собой игрушки для сарады из далёкой страны на западе. она трогает мягкую ткань и счастливо смеётся, и саске улыбается - сакура впервые видит на его лице такую улыбку. она ставит одну из игрушек - тигрёнка - рядом с вазой, а остальные оставляет сараде. сакуре нравится смотреть, как она растёт - как учится говорить, как зовёт её мамой, как начинает умничать. сакура любит сараду больше, чем кого-либо в этом мире.

куда больше, чем саске.

когда наруто вскользь говорит, что саске действительно любит её, сакура смеётся - она не уверена в том, что это правда, но, с другой стороны, стал бы он возвращаться к ним, если бы не любил её? если даже сарада не удержала его дома. у наруто в глазах привязанность и печаль; он точно не рад видеть их двоих такими несчастными.

впрочем, думает сакура, что значит «несчастный»? можно ли быть счастливым в мире шиноби?

по возвращении саске всегда приносит подарки. не всегда сам - нередко передаёт через наруто. сакура видит его настолько редко, что иногда не уверена, что сможет узнать. ей кажется - вдруг он изменится за эти полгода? раньше она с уверенностью шла на его поиски, зная, что точно найдёт и точно узнает.

сейчас она собирает подарки на широкой полке. сухие розы в вазе, плюшевые игрушки, фарфоровые куклы, украшения. она не знает, для чего саске каждый раз привозит это с собой. ей никогда не нужны были его подарки.

ей всегда нужен был он сам, но ни раньше, ни сейчас его нет рядом.

свою первую иллюзию сарада создаёт в пять лет. в ней она сама, сакура и саске - счастливые, как никогда - ходят между прилавками на фестивале в столице страны огня. сакура попадает в гендзюцу случайно, но не спешит его рассеивать: у неё болит где-то внутри, чуть правее и ниже сердца, словно кто-то рассёк плоть прямо под рёбрами. она не знает, кто рассказал сараде о фестивалях, не знает, почему именно сейчас она создала для себя эту иллюзию; единственное, что сакура знает точно - это то, что она тоже этого хочет.

хочет держаться за руки, есть рыбные пирожки и сахарную вату, ловить рыбок бумажным сачком. хочет видеть смеющуюся сараду, покупать ей маски, показывать фейерверки. сакура знает, что ничего этого никогда не случится - шиноби не место на праздниках.

саске узнаёт об этом через пару дней и тут же возвращается. он поднимает сараду на руки и улыбается мягко-мягко. сакура любит его в этот момент той своей звонкой девичьей любовью, а потом снова скрывает её под чешуёй из струпьев. саске снова дарит ей цветы - мелкие-мелкие, как снежинки, и снова белые. он признаётся, что не знает их названия, и сбегает обратно в свой недосягаемый мир, состоящий напополам из вины и чувства долга.

сакура ставит цветы в вазу рядом с розами, и те высыхают, не осыпаясь. она думает, что совсем скоро на полке с подарками не останется места - а саске так и не додумался остаться. так и не понял, что его ждут. так и не осознал, что он нужен.

даже если сказать ему прямо, думает сакура, он не поймёт. дурак. она принимает гостей в огромном пустом доме, улыбается, глядя на то, как задумчиво темари и шикамару рассматривают полку с пёстрыми сувенирами.

\- выглядит, как алтарь, - отводя взгляд, говорит шикамару.

сакура смеётся.


End file.
